Down the Well Hole!
by TigerTiger02
Summary: DISCONTINUEDChapter Four is up! Annie gets possessed by the Fur wearing Naraku and Miroku gets his first taste of dirt, courtesy of Inuyasha
1. Prologue! AKA Amai A wish!

Title: Down the Well Hole!  
  
Author: TIGER TIGER  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Sleeping awake" or Inuyasha. I also do not own my friends Nixy, Keith, and Tarryn, oh and I don't own the DOTM series.  
  
Annie stared at the computer screen absorbed in the fanfic she was reading. Her hand reached out to grasp another strawberry licorice and devour it. Her hand found nothing, "God damnit!" she cried out angrily. She glanced at the screen then at the bag of licorice on her mother's bed. "Eh! Oh no.. why must I choose!" she wailed before shaking her head. She sprung up and grabbed the licorice before returning to her seat. RING! The phone wailed out. Being as she was so absorbed her hand did the searching as she gave a goofy grin at the screen. "Awww! Sessy-puppy and Kagome have a baby!" she wailed out before retaining her normal voice, "Moushi-moushi! Bennington residence!"  
  
"Annie?"  
  
"Nixy! Yo what's up?"  
  
"The sky.. anyway I got this grand idea and I also found an online Inuyasha game.."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Yes that's right.. if you come over here and practice with me so we can actually get something done for our band you can play the Inuyasha game!"  
  
"Demo.. I.. Kagome and Sessy-puppy.. demo.. ah! I can't decide!"  
  
"They are both in the game.."  
  
"When do I come?!"  
  
"Now.."  
  
"Banzai! Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne.."  
  
Clank! Ring!  
  
"Moushi-moushi Bennington residence."  
  
"Annie?"  
  
"Tarryn!"  
  
"Yo come and hang out at the mall with me today.. I'll buy the mint chocolate chip smoothies.."  
  
"I.. demo.. Nixy.. demo.. grrr.. you are both evil!"  
  
"What me evil?  
  
"Shuddap.. Nixy found this awesome Inuyasha game and I have to practice because our band.. look.. ummm.. I'll come with you to the mall for a half hour then we go to Nixy's with a big supply of smoothies.. good?"  
  
"Hmmm.. I dunno.. I'll have to think about it.. did you know there's a new DOTM book out.."  
  
"I'll buy you that book and another if you buy the abundant supply of smoothies and come.. hell I'll throw in a spell book.."  
  
"DEAL!"  
  
"Ja ne.."  
  
"Ja ne.."  
  
CLANK! RING!  
  
"Moushi-moushi Bennington residence!"  
  
"Val?"  
  
"Annie.. Keith.."  
  
"Oh haha.. sorry.. is Val there?"  
  
"No she's with.. Phil.."  
  
"Oh damn.. so.. wanna hang today?"  
  
"Ummm.. I've got plans but you can hang with Tarryn, Nixy, and moi here.."  
  
"Hmmm.. I dunno.."  
  
"Free mint choco chip smoothies.."  
  
"When and where?"  
  
"Half hour at Nixy's.."  
  
"Oki.. want me to pick you up now?"  
  
"Yeah sure.."  
  
"Later.."  
  
"Ja ne.." CLANK!  
  
"Dreaming of Zion awake.. sleeping awake.. can't sleeping awake.. do you see what I see.. can you hear what I hear.. do you feel like I feel.. and do you dream like I dream..anybody see me.. anybody hear me.. anybody feel me.. anybody hear me!" Annie sang into the microphone. Tarryn clapped and Keith gave a hoot.  
  
"Now can I pretty please play the game?" Annie gave her puppy dog face.  
  
"Hmmm.. I dunno.."  
  
"Onegai shimasu.."  
  
"Fine.."  
  
"Oh yeah here I come virtual Sessy-puppy!"  
  
"DIE! DIE Damnit!" Annie screamed as she tried to kill the youkai that had dared to try to attack her, Sesshomaru! "Bwahahahahahahaha!" she laughed evilly as she killed it.  
  
"Can you at least pretend to be normal.." Ashley, Nikki's little sister said.  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
"Mommy?...But I don't wanna go to school right now..." Keith murmured from the bed where he was sleeping peacefully with Tarryn and Nikki snuggled up to him.  
  
"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Virtual- Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I am here to help you defeat Naraku.." Virtual- Sesshomaru said impassively.  
  
V-Inuyasha's eyes bugged.  
  
"I beat Naraku! I beat Naraku! Whoohoo! I rule! Go Annie..its your birthday.. and we're gonna party.. like its your birthday!" She danced around feeling very proud of herself. Nikki could only get around to the part where Sango was trying to kill the gang.  
  
"You have defeated the game and finished completing the Shikkon no Tama.. you get one wish!"  
  
"A.. a wish? Amai!" She quickly typed in her wish, "I wish that Tarryn, Nikki, and I be transported to the Sengoku Jidai!" she grinned and snuggled into the covers once the screen turned to a page that said that her wish was being processed. "I'm off to see the taiyoukai.. the wonderful taiyoukai of the western lands. Because, because, because, because.. he's the wonderful taiyoukai of the western lands.." she murmured before falling to an abyss of unconsciousness.  
  
Tiger Tiger: Hmmm.. an actual prologue... I usually go on an on and on until you want to slap me then I end at the critical moment and you want slap even more, Haha.  
  
Annie: you can say that again!  
  
TT: fine I will hmmm.. an act-  
  
Annie: shut up! I didn't mean it that way!  
  
TT: oh. Well anyhow I just want to say that Annie is actually me and my full name is actually Adrianna and Bennington is not my actual last name.. I wouldn't be stupid enough to give it away!  
  
Annie: sure.. just keep telling yourself that...  
  
TT: shut up. Well until next time, I bid you adieu! 


	2. More Crazy Women!

Title: Down the Well Hole!  
  
Author: TIGER TIGER  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write a whole other one.... Just read the first chapter if you want one you other lazy people!  
  
Chapter: 2! And the title of the chapter is...... More Crazy Women!  
  
'Awww...... man my head feels like lead......' Annie thought ruefully to herself. 'Shouldn't have drank anything last night....... Evil Nixy and her "Let's add some vodka to the smoothies" idea....... grrr...... aw well at least it didn't taste nearly as nasty as straight vodka!' She curled closer to the source of warmth which felt like Tarryn. 'Owww..... the bed is so *hard*..... and I'm cold! And hungry! And by Sesshomaru if I don't get a blanket and some licorice soon I'll go all Sengoku Jidai on someone's ass!' She sat up resolved at getting her favorite food. But what she saw threw her off. "Na-nani?" she choked out barely. "What the fuck!" she cried out angrily. "What kind of sick joke is this?" Annie roared out. "Eep!" she cried when rabbit came streaking from the bushes. "Oh just you Mr. Bunny!" She said cheerily. "Just you....... Not a big bad youkai who will eat me up......"  
  
"Wha........ Youkai?" Nikki's voice murmured from somewhere on her right. "Hey....... Where are we? I don't recognize this place...... did we pick up some guys unknowably and screw them here? Wait no.... I think we would do *that* in a cornfield......."  
  
"Mmmm....... Corn...... Sex in the Corn..... field....." Tarryn murmured.  
  
"Ummm off the subject of sex which we like a bit *too* much I'd say we are in a forest!" Annie said with the air of a know it all.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious! I would have NEVER figured that one out....." sarcastically came Nikki's reply.  
  
"I'm lost!"  
  
"It's alright Tarryn, we all are!" A whirlwind came suddenly and blew the trees and bushes around them and they threw up their hands. The wind stopped suddenly and they heard an all too familiar voice. "Well looky what we've got here..... some women!" then a chuckle. Annie opened her eyes and almost fell on her ass.  
  
"Nani! Koga?" the wolf youkai looked thrown off by the sound of his name from unfamiliar lips. He stumbled backward then righted himself and spook, "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Ummm..... heard about you....." He sized her up. She was tall but shorter then him. Her hair was chin length and a reddish light brown, it was cut in a wedge cut and the back was short and spiked out. Her eyes were tricolor, with a ring of green around the pupil then gold and then the outer edge was brown. She had a tiny waist and was petit looking but her knew strength lay dormant. He smirked as he saw her breasts; they were about the size of that Kagome girl he had seen earlier today, but a bit bigger. He studied what she was wearing. A long black silk skirt with lotus flowers in red falling down from a bunch in the top right corner, it also had a slit up the left side all of the way to her mid-thigh. The top was just a tube of cloth, silk again but instead the colors were switched making the flowers black and the rest red. There was a silver arm bracelet pushed up near her shoulder and it was in the shape of a snake. Resting on her ample cleavage was a round jewel that reminded him of the Shikkon no Tama but it instead was blood red.  
  
Annie looked down wondering why the hell he was smirking and found she was not wearing was she had been wearing last night. "AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE! Hentai!" she screamed covering her breasts. His smirk widened.  
  
"I think you'll be coming with me......."  
  
"Iie......"  
  
"Iie? I don't think you have a choice."  
  
"Alright but you have to promise to make sure my friends are left with Inuyasha......"  
  
"Oh the dog face! He's that's way about three kilometers!" (A/N: I really don't think they knew what kilometers were but oh well.)  
  
"Onegai..... can you send two or three of your wolves with them?" he sighed.  
  
"Fine woman." he whistled and immediately three wolves came bursting through the bushes. He bent down and spoke to them. "I want you to bring those two girls to the dog face that you saw earlier. Make sure they are safe. And if you harm them it will be your heads!" whimpers were heard from the animals. "Go ahead climb on their backs...." he murmured to the two very scared girls. They did so and the wolves took off. He could hear one screaming with delight and other screaming with fear. "Satisfied?"  
  
"Very......"  
  
"You know since I have done you a favor you will have to do me one....." he smirked and she glared. She sighed and said, "Whatever......" then wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him tightly.  
  
Tarryn and Nikki spotted Inuyasha and happily screamed. "Hey Inuyasha! A couple of wolves are back but they have girls!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ne? Oh, no Kikyo....."  
  
"Jerk....." Nikki climbed off the wolf she was on.  
  
"Arigato!" the wolf bowed its head and ran of with the one that wasn't carrying Tarryn. Tarryn shakily got off and spoke to the animal, "Not so fast next time.... but thanks...." the wolf bowed its head and howled before running.  
  
Nikki stared at the assortment of people before her. "Er.... hi all!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Oh me? I'm Nikki AKA Nixy Twixs!"  
  
"You're from my time?" Kagome asked sounding surprised.  
  
"Yep! Tarryn here! AKA..... well no nickname but whatever......" Tarryn shrugged and bent down to giggle and pull Shippo into a tight hug.  
  
"Hey! What are you-"  
  
"I'm hugging you!" Tarryn said loudly and Inuyasha winced.  
  
"Don't be so loud!"  
  
"Ooo! I can be loud if I want!" Nikki yelled and then proceeded to howl and scream and rant in jumbled Japanese, German, and English. Finally she calmed down slightly and sighed looking down at her shoes and finding she was wearing something similar to Annie's clothing only instead of red it was blue. "Hey where did I get the cool clothing!" She yelled happily and the hanyou's ears twitched and he scowled. Tarryn then looked down at her own attire and saw her dress was similar to Nikki's but instead of blue the color was green. "Hey wow! I look slammin'!" Inuyasha smacked his own face and let his hand slid down.  
  
"Aww...... man more insane wenches to deal with!"  
  
"Grrr...... osuwari shounen!"  
  
THUMP!  
  
"Oww......."  
  
"So this is your lair........"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sigh.  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
Eyes rolling.  
  
"You just woke up."  
  
Glare.  
  
"So?"  
  
More eye rolling.  
  
"So shouldn't we mate or something other then sleeping."  
  
Shocked glare.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Confused expression.  
  
"You didn't think I would just take you here to have you clean up this lair?"  
  
Flustered look.  
  
"Ummm........ iie....."  
  
Angry glare.  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
Panicked glance.  
  
"Iie......."  
  
Even angrier glare.  
  
"Why are you lying to me? We are supposed to be truthful to each because I have declared that you will be my mate!"  
  
Very panicked glance.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
THUD!  
  
"Awww....... Man she fainted....."  
  
Tiger Tiger: hmmm... not to shabby, ne? Ehhhhh.... I want another unicorn lolly pop!  
  
Nikki: haha! Innuendo! Phallic meaning!  
  
TT: huh- oh.....  
  
Nikki: haha! Dumbass...  
  
TT: grr.... See if I let you screw Sesshomaru....  
  
Nikki: You wouldn't!  
  
TT: I would..... I don't give about flames..... hell I'd even welcome one! You know I've yet to get one flame! That makes me feel so happy!  
  
Nikki: that's why you are going to be famous! And I will mooch of you and Tarryn! 


	3. Souled Vampires and Werewolves

Author: TIGER TIGER  
  
Chapter: 2! I think.... Souled Vampire and Werewolves?  
  
Disclaimer: Read the first chapter...... I'm too lazy to put another one...  
  
Annie stirred and let her vision become normal before she spoke. She realized at once that her head was on Kouga's lap and she could feel something very...  
  
".... Hard ground isn't nice to faint on." A man/wolf to her right said.  
  
"Ehhh.... yeah..." She said slightly flustered as she sat up quickly.  
  
"Are you alright, mate?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine. Will you quit saying that! It's weird!"  
  
"But you are my mate? Why should I quite saying it?" she sighed in frustration. 'Damn! He does have a point!'  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"I have to go out and hunt for some food for us and get the shard finder but for now you may rest some more." 'Rest? What does he think I am? A doll? Or some drugged up jackass? Or someone weak..' The list went on in her head but it was interrupted by something soft on her lips. But before she identify what it was it was gone and Kouga was just inches from her face. 'Crap! Did he just kiss me? Oh my god! What do I do! What do I do?' but before she had even finished her inner monologue Kouga was gone and she was alone on a pile of furs and grass. 'Damn...'  
  
"..... So that's how we ended up here!" Tarryn finished with wild motions, and poor Miroku ducked out of the way once more. 'Damn it! Why can't I look down her shirt! She wouldn't even noticed but her damn hands that I wish were on my...'  
  
".... Cock! Look a rooster over there!" Nikki shouted with a blush and a smirk. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he growled.  
  
"Guess that cock's gonna be dinner tonight!" Miroku who was trying to peak up the standing Tarryn's skirt quickly clasp his hands over his crotch and blushed when he realized that they weren't talking about him. Suddenly a giggle cut through the cries of the rooster and of the hanyou that was chasing it. "Chicken fucker!" Tarryn gasp out loudly through peals of laughter. Nikki joined but then they both sobered up thinking of their friend who had first started the whole chicken fucker thing.  
  
'Damn I wish I had a cigarette right now......' Annie thought wistfully. Then she spotted it. A pack of Kool menthol cigarettes. She searched for a lighter and soon found one near the ciggs. Her old worn blue lighter from her youth, well her youth wasn't that far behind. Ah, the memories. The many fires they had started with that lighter and the cigarettes they had pilfered and smoked behind Wal-Mart.  
  
She drew out a cigarette and promptly lit it. The first drag was heaven. As she blew out the bluish gray plumes she smiled. She loved how they curled around her and made the air heavy. For a hour straight she chan smoked enjoying it in the first time forever. Mentally she questioned when the last smoke was. Two years ago, she had quit and hated it with vengeance.  
  
Nikki looked around hopefully but didn't see the shining youkai. "Hey isn't Sesshomaru supposed to come and you two are supposed to battle then we go off and.."  
  
"Fuck! I cut my finger!" Tarryn yelled. She lifted the said finger to her mouth to clean the blood off the wound. "Hey this pretty good! I want some more!" Tarryn then glanced around her. Scared and confused expressions met her. "What?! It's only blood!"  
  
"AIE! You're a vampire!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Maybe..." Tarryn then realized that she had her trusty purse right next to her. "Hey! I've been looking for this!" She then pulled out a compact mirror to study her reflection. But all that she saw was a hazy misty one. "Hmm.. Must be dirty!"  
  
RUB!  
  
SQUEAK!  
  
As soon as she lifted the compact she realized that it was not dirty and..  
  
"HOLY SHIT! I'M A VAMPIRE!" Nikki looked vaguely interested and she waiting for Sesshomaru. Kagome looked like she was going to pee her pants... er.. Excuse me, skirt. And the others, well, looked puzzled but scared shitless.  
  
"You must die!" Shouted Sango while taking the ridiculously large Hiraikotsu off her back.  
  
"NANI?! No way! I'm gonna eat you guys! I just want a rabbit or something!" Nikki laughed at what Tarryn had said.  
  
"Think about what you just said, Tarryn...." Tarryn thought and laughed.  
  
She had smoked the pack and now was sitting there glaring at the empty shell. "Please sir, I want some more...." She muttered with a British accent. She felt sick suddenly. Sicker then she had ever felt. The world spun and she found herself suddenly on her hands and knees. The pain was crippling, it felt as though her body was being turned inside out. She gave a wailing cry. Whatever was happening to her hurt, a lot! Her ears now sensitive caught the crackle of bone just a split second before the pain wracked her body. It felt as though her body was turning against her and changing her into something else. But this was something she could not quite grasp with the pain building and whirling in her. A tingling sensation ran across her skin, feeling as though there were bugs crawling on her skin. She looked down and to her astonishment found herself growing fur. 'No way.... I am not a werewolf!' she thought angrily. But her body was not going to listen to her. Her spine stiffened then straightened in a different way. Her tail bone lengthened and became a tail. Her facial bones broke and then began to mend themselves into a muzzle and such. Long artists fingers curls and knotted becoming paws. Finally whatever it was that was happening to her was over and she let herself fall into darkness.  
  
Akko could feel herself began to wake. She gave a large yawn and looked around. She was in her tiger form. How this had come to be she did not know. She loped outside and stared up at the moon. It was full. She breathed deeply enjoying the scents of everyday. She needed to run. Desperately. She had been locked up in her reincarnations body too long. And so she did, running fast without a set pace. Where she was running to she did not know. Who? She couldn't answer that either. But she ran. She ran until she could feel nothing. She ran until she saw fire. And she ran until she met the camp. And when she was done running she collapsed.  
  
TT: a lot of people ask me where I got my pen name.... well actually no one has asked me that...  
  
Tarryn: Why am I a vampire?  
  
TT: because I've been watching too much Buffy.  
  
Tarryn: Still.... why am I the vampire?  
  
TT: yeah but you aren't just a vampire...... You're a vampire with a soul! How's that for a twist..... Oh damn wait...... that's already been done.....  
  
Tarryn: hey ever notice how pale and skinny David However-You-Spell-His- Last-Name is? And then he just sorta filled out and became tan!  
  
TT: it was the stardom!  
  
Tarryn: is that gonna happen to me though I wonder?  
  
TT: highly doubtable! 


	4. Can I Have My Haori Back?

Title: Down the Well Hole!  
  
Chapter: Three? Four? Can I Have My Haori Back?  
  
Disclaimer: Look to the first chapter...... to lazy to write it.  
  
As Akko lay there staring up at the point of a large sword she wondered if she should shift to human form. She followed the blade up to the hilt then up the arm that was holding the hilt and to a face. 'Inu-youkai.' Her mind registered. Back farther in her subconscious something was fighting to get out. Akko shook it off. This was her time to shine.  
  
Annie was going insane. It was dark and cold and she was hungry. Flashes of memories long forgotten surrounded her. "I don't want to be here anymore!" she shouted into oblivion. No answer. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed once more. Her closed hands came down onto a black wall. Nothing. She continued her assault but nothing happened. Finally Annie sunk to the floor willing herself to see what was going on outside. The dark receded and she saw a large katana glaring down at her. "EEK! I'm gonna be killed" she screamed. But she realized something. Though a bit late, and she might have realized it earlier if she hadn't chain smoked and if she hadn't felt so damn drained. She realized that she was inside her own mind. And that someone else had taken over her body. And what she was seeing was from her eyes. "This is so weird!" she shrieked. The noise echoed and she found herself watching what she was going to next intently.  
  
"Whof oo oo fink sche es?" she heard a muffle voice asked. Annie willed herself to hear what was going on outside. Her hearing was sharp and she even caught a mother and son saying their prayers a mile away.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted a voice she winced. 'Ouch!' she whined as she toned down the volume. She toned the volume down until it was a white noise and toned the vision down until it was so dim it was as if she were outside with nothing but the stars in the country. And then laid down and closed her eye willing herself to sleep.  
  
Akko was in pain. She now remembered why she had not taken over their body completely or had transformed while the girl had slept, because it hurt like hell! This body had not known of change, physical change and not the type of girl becoming a woman gradually but of the fast change into an animal. She gave a growling howl that slowly as her vocal cords changed turned into a pain filled scream. She threw her head back and cried again as her face fracture and changed back to a human. Her ears remained atop of her head and though her paws were hands they had long nails. She gave a whine as it felt as though someone was kicking her in the ribs. She gave a few more whimpers as the rest of her bones crackled back into place and the fur receded into her skin and the tail receded into her body. She was left there without protection from the night. Her body was cold and naked. She curled into a ball and whimpered, it was damn cold out here and she ached in places she had forgotten about. She passed out.  
  
"Nnnnnnnnng......" she moaned and struggled to open her eyes. She forced them open and moaned again while taking the cup of something warm. She chugged it down and sat up. The haori she was wearing slipped off some bit to reveal part of one of her breasts. "Pervert!" she screamed as a monk started to reach out his hand to it. She secured the haori tightly and glared at the houshi who was staring at her drooling. She turned her attention to the girl who had given her the cup.  
  
"Arigatou." She murmured with a small smile.  
  
"How can you do that?" the girl asked. She cocked her head.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Change."  
  
"Ahh...... I am what you would call a Goddess Youkai. Very rare and very powerful. I happen to be the Fire Goddess."  
  
"Fire?"  
  
"Hai. Watch." The fire which had died down burst into a roaring bonfire.  
  
"That doesn't prove anything." The grumble came and she turned around to see an Inu-hanyou glaring at her. He had long silver hair and wide amber eyes that were narrowed. He wore a white top and red pants. Small dog-ears poked out from his mass of hair and he was barefoot.  
  
"It seems that you a skeptical. And also that I am wearing your haori. I would give it to you but I have misplaced my clothing." He smirked and sat down.  
  
"If you are a Goddess and the Fire one at that then truly prove it." She frowned and thought for a moment. "Isn't it enough that I can change into any animal I wish?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever. Sesshomaru would know for sure if you were a Goddess, he's dealt with all of you before. Can you sense him anywhere?"  
  
"Why can't you?" she asked. He cringed.  
  
"Because I'm hanyou."  
  
"Oh. Yes I can."  
  
"YOU CAN SENSE FLUFFY-CHAN?!" the cry came from her right. She turned and she instantly brightened.  
  
"Adoriko!" she screamed and flung her arms around the startled Nikki, (who had switched cloths with Tarryn. They both said the Gods had gotten it wrong. Nikki liked green and Tarryn liked blue.)  
  
"Umm..... Do I know you?"  
  
"Adoriko? Oh you're her reincarnation. You're another Goddess; you're the Earth one. Hey!" she yelled suddenly pointing to Tarryn. "You must be Aoiko's reincarnation too! She was the Water Goddess." Tarryn and Nikki looked at each other. "But anyhow, he's coming straight here."  
  
"REALLY?!" Nikki shouted. Akko nodded.  
  
Sesshomaru stood before them. "Little Brother, Miko, Houshi, Slayer, Kitsune, and who are your new companions?" (A/N: I forgot what Slayer is in Japanese.....) Akko sized him up. Then walked toward him circling him, making noises of approval or disapproval. "You are very strong. That much is obvious. But not strong enough."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No compassion, no heart. It makes you weak."  
  
"Weak hmmm? I regret to say this but you won't be saying that when I rip you pretty little head off." Akko frowned and he gave a sadistic smile.  
  
"Pity you don't know who I am." He growled and lunged at her. She dodged but he had caught the haori tie and had untied it. She yelped as it fell off of her. "Crap!" she screamed unladylike and tried catching but Sesshomaru held in his hands. He held it up,  
  
"Looking for this?" She lunged at him and he dodged smirking all the while. At that moment Akko realized she was butt naked and wasn't covering. She gave a yelp and frantically placed her arms to cover as much as she could.  
  
"Awww...... Don't be shy. After all I am one for delicate lovely things." Sesshomaru stated. Akko snarled at him.  
  
"Asshole! I refuse to let you see anymore then what you are seeing now!" He shrugged with a slight smirk but as he turned his head something caught his eye. Just a small flash of color on her moonlit skin. He darted forward capturing her left arm (which was over her breasts) and pulled it away. A small flame tattoo graced her skin just where her heart is. Its blue, purple, and red mixed with black glow to it. Akko yanked her arm back over the tattoo and her exposed breasts. "May I have my haori back?"  
  
"But this haori belongs to Inuyasha. So I think not." He tossed it down to his brother who caught it effortlessly. She flushed red with angry and growled when she caught site of Nikki giggling. With a snarl she tossed a ball of fire at Nikki who dodged it but not without loss. The left strap of her dress was incinerated. The left side dropped a bit and Nikki glowered at it, trying to will it to fix itself. But alas it was not so. As she was tugging it up she noticed something.  
  
"Hey! Wow! I have one of those too!" she said whist pointing at Akko's tattoo which was still peaking out over her arm.  
  
"Huh?" was all Akko could dumbly say.  
  
"A tattoo! See!" she yanked down the left side of the top just until Akko could see the tattoo fully. A small star lay there; changing colors every few seconds. Akko could only assume that it matched the mood of the wearer just as hers did. Akko turned her attention to Tarryn who had also tugged down her top to take a look. There was two small tear drop shapes. They both shimmered black at the moment but changed to a bluer black.  
  
"Water and Earth." Akko said simply. Then with a smirk she said, "Fire. Now where is air and spirit?"  
  
"I can answer that." Sesshomaru said sounding a little miffed that they had forgotten him.  
  
"Ke?"  
  
"They never died." Akko looked blank for a second.  
  
"Kniving, traitorous, bastards!" Akko howled out. Her hands went to her sides in clenched fists as she gave an angry feral growl.  
  
Annie was pissed. She had woken up to find she was still here in her mind. Cluttered thoughts raced through her head and she looked at recent memories to see what had been going on. She felt her astro eye widen as she replayed one of only a few minutes ago. "He undressed me!" she screamed. When she got her body back she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Annie looked at everyone else while whomever had her body was looking at Sesshomaru. "Ack! Miroku can see me!" she screamed. "I have to get out of here....... before whoever this is ruins me.... I am supposed to be fucking Kouga now..... Not flashing everyone everything!" and that's when she felt a tug and snap before she fainted.  
  
As Akko felt the powerful tug her mouth went into an 'O' shape and she spoke, "She's gotten stronger." She murmured before fainting.  
  
Nikki meanwhile had sauntered up to Sesshomaru and had stuck up a conversation. She chattered on incessantly with no sign of stopping or being bothered by his lack of communication. He gave short simple answers and nodded his head feigning boredom. "You look bored!" Nikki stated, "Hey you should travel with our group. It's good anger management because you get to kick some lesser youkai asses. And plus Kagome can kick Inuyasha's ass which is pretty funny." This interested Sesshomaru greatly. "How so?"  
  
"Oh! All she has to do is say 'Osuwari Shounen!' And hey I can do it too!" she yelled excitedly as Inuyasha got acquainted with the ground. He stood up spiting out grass and dirt while shouting curses at her. "Osuwari!" Nikki shouted.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Cool. Anyhow, Sesshomaru, you should travel with us! You would like it lots!" He looked at the group. Hell he was bored. If he said he wasn't he would be lying. The only reason he had come to fight Inuyasha was because he was bored. He shrugged. "Hai."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I will travel with your group."  
  
Miroku's hands itched to touch Tarryn ass. 'Damn! Why does she have to wear that thing! She has no clue how hard I almost got when she tugged down her shirt. I could see everything.' He drooled slightly. His hand twitched and found its way to her ass. He cupped it, squeezing gently, 'This is worth it! She had a nice ass!' But no smack came. Stunned he stood there barely registering what she was saying. "Ke?"  
  
"I said 'We can do something later.'" At his confused look she sighed and further explained, "We can sneak off and go through the whole child bearing process. You know, I wouldn't want to leave you without a child to carry out your legacy. And if you even so much as try and leave me alone before your Kazaana eats you up, I'll inflict more pain on you then that Tornado- in-a-Hand, ever will." He gulped and nodded. He needed to have sex or he would burst.  
  
Kagome looked around confused at what was happening. Tarryn and Miroku were huddling and his hand was on her ass. Sesshomaru and Nikki were talking eagerly to each other. Sitting close to each other as he told her myths and legends. She was smiled up and him and his face went slightly softer. Inuyasha was gently cradling the still unconscious Akko/Annie in his arms. Gently tending to her wounds, (which were mostly scratches but there was a gash that Sesshomaru had made and some crescent nails marks and bruises on her forearm. He tended to them tenderly and wrapped her upper body in gauze, where most of the scratches were located. His haori was also safely in place. Sango meanwhile was talking to a handsome youkai that was Sesshomaru's traveling partner. He had introduced himself as Kyokkoumaru, Lord of the Eastern Lands. They flirted shamelessly with each other. He was almost the exact opposite of Sesshomaru. His eyes were a shinning bright blue green, his long hair was golden, and his markings were a small sun on his forehead and the strips light yellow. He had cute black cat ears perched on his head that twitched every so often, along with elfish human ears. As he laughed his pointed fangs glinted in the sun. His outfit was like Sesshomaru's except the fur was missing and the red was orange and the yellow was red and the purple was pink. His armor the same also. He was stunning and had a shinning personality.  
  
Sango laughed at what Kyokkoumaru was saying. He was stunningly handsome with grace and humor thrown in. He shown with an Inner Light no one could match. She fell in love instantly.  
  
TT: wow fourth chapter...... I'm in school now. I'm a little Frosh. That's what they call freshmen. I'm taking German I and Guitar I (one) but I'm dropping them now.... to hard and I hate 'em....  
  
Nikki: You suck.... but at least you're gonna have gym with me.  
  
TT: and I'm gonna have Art and Study Hall instead.  
  
Nikki: I hate you.  
  
TT: and there's this guy I really like, I call him Kitty cuz I'm always playing with his hair.  
  
Nikki: that's Sesshomaru's nickname!  
  
TT: well now its Fluffy Kitty. 


	5. Dirt! It's Whats For Dinner!

TIGER TIGER!  
  
Chapter Four: Dirt! It's What's For Dinner!  
  
Disclaimer: read the first chapter, I'm too lazy!  
  
Annie felt her body waking slowly. She ached and smarted everywhere. Her heartbeat thudded away in her ears. "Stop it...." she muttered to her heart, which thudded even after the command.  
  
"Hey. Wake up!"  
  
"Hmmmm..... too tired."  
  
"If you see a bright light don't walk toward it!" she sat up quickly.  
  
"Nikki!"  
  
"Damn straight... or not." Tarryn was giggling to her right. A frown came unbidden to her face as she turned and saw Miroku and Tarryn close together. 'If he hurts her I will rip every limp from his body one by one!' Her eyes widened as she took in everyone. Sango and some guy! Nikki and Sesshomaru! Her eyes bugged slightly. Then she looked at what she was wearing, 'Inuyasha's haori? Huh?' She turned. Inuyasha was sitting there looking as placid as Sesshomaru. His amber eyes narrowed as he took her in. "You're bleeding."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your lip." She reached a tentative hand up to her lips and brushed lightly. She was bleeding. 'I guess I should stop biting my lip.' He leaned forward. His tongue flicking out and licking her lip gently. Her eyes went wide. 'What? What's going on?' He gently licked the wound clean. He was close to her. Almost too close. He pulled back his amber eyes neutral.  
  
"Youkai saliva. It helps healing."  
  
"Oh." was all she said. He stood.  
  
"We should get you some clothing."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"But for now until Kagome goes back to her time you can wear my haori."  
  
"Nani?" he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Kagome doesn't have any spare clothing and you don't either so...." he shrugged. Annie paused. 'I wonder..... Nah.' Though she was stalk still her eyes darted around nervously. They landed upon Kagome who was stiffly sitting, her hands in her lap. 'Somethings wrong with that girl.' Annie resumed her inspection of the area. She tilted her head toward her left, catching the babble of a hot spring. Rustling caught her attention and her head snapped to her left. She tilted it slightly and sniffed. A foul smell came, it smelt of decay and burnt flesh. Her nose wrinkled on its own accord. She stood and with a drugged walk, feet dragging and her walk stumbling, she walked to the outer edge of the clearing. She swayed slightly and her eyes had dilated. Some force was taking her to where whomever it were that smelt of death. A name formed on her lips. "Naraku." Her voice was quiet but everyone had heard it. The youkai had stood and growled. The monk stood also his hand going to the wrappings.  
  
Annie felt something or someone posses her the moment she had smelt it. And now, whatever it was, had control of her body. She turned jerkily, her head lolling to the side. "Sit down!" she commanded, voice low and deathly. "Unless you want the girl to die a very painful death, I suggest you do it now." She barked again. Her body began pacing. Step jerky and her head still lolling to the side. "You see this girl is the reincarnation of Akko Hino, the Miko/ Youkai of Fire. Now she's just know as Annie Bennington. But back in this time she was....... one badass mother fucker. But her time has ended long ago. And now it is mine. You see though she is powerful I cannot use her or any of her friends. But I can still manipulate her mind. She is fragile. She is still the mortal she was last time. I will be back and I will destroy all of you." With that Naraku left Annie's body, allowing her to drop.......... straight into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
Inuyasha revealed in her beauty. Her pink full lips parted slightly as she breathed in peacefully. Her tri-colored eyes were peacefully closed. Her short hair messy, in a disarray. His haori fitted her wonderfully, tight in all the right places. He needed to make a note to have another one made. After all, he didn't want someone so 'fragile', as Naraku had put it, to get hurt badly. Her head was titled back slightly and he could see her long beautiful throat. A throat that at some time dripped with jewels.  
  
He was worried; worried he wouldn't be good enough for her. Worried he could never satisfy her. What if she demanded he become human? What if she wanted someone who had riches? He didn't think he could take that. Kikyo had done it already and look at what was happening now. He couldn't let his weakness be known, if Naraku knew then...... he didn't even want to think about the consequences. He set his face and laid the girl on the ground.  
  
Hours later she stirred and moaned. "Inuyasha........" She murmured quietly. His heart ached. 'Damnit!' He gave into the intense need and crouched down in front of her. His hands going to the wet clothe in the bowl next to her. He dabbed her forehead. She breathed in a rattling breath and moaned. Naraku had invaded her body leaving her weak and sick. She screamed her voice different as she babbled on in ancient Kami-go. He locked the retrains that Kaede had set up. She was arching her back trying to break free. Lashing out at him as much as she could. Growling and cursing him in languages he had never heard anyone, even Sesshomaru, speak. She screamed again sounding like a wild cat. He shrank back. 'Kowai.....' he thought vaguely. 'Eh? Nani?! I am not scared of this onna!' he though angrily. Then whimpered and scuttled into a corner. At that moment Nikki walked in. "You're scared of her? She harmless....." no sooner had she spoke then a large fireball came hurtling toward her. She dodged and grinned, "Oki I lied she is not harmless, but you know how to dodge. Right?" Inuyasha shook his head wordlessly. He was still busy making sure he still had claws and such.  
  
"Are you scared of her like this?"  
  
"Eh........ Iie?"  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"Itai......" Nikki giggled and whispered something in Kami-go to Annie who immediately fainted.  
  
"She's easy to control, you know with the whole Dragon/Thunder Bird/ Fire/ Jupiter/ Mars attitude. She's just a temperamental!"  
  
"More like mental!" he said in whiney voice.  
  
"Watch it! I may be pretty calm but I am the goddess of Earth!" Nikki giggled and walked away. Inuyasha blew out a breath and stood up glancing briefly at the now sleeping form of the girl before drawing back the door flap.  
  
"Your turn." He mumbled to Tarryn. Who stood and walked into the tent giving him a weird look.  
  
"What?!" He growled out to her.  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"Shove it one vampire."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Oh bite me!"  
  
"Gladly!" she said grinning while showing of her fangs. He shuddered.  
  
"Go eat some rabbits."  
  
"Oh no I have to protect someone from killing someone!" He shook his head and went to sit beside Kagome who glared at him.  
  
"Mou! What is with you people?!"  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha. We're tired." He growled and jumped into a tree, positioning himself in his usual position.  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
THUD!  
  
"Fucking wench!"  
  
Giggle.  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
THWAK!  
  
"Itai!"...  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"How does that dirt taste?"  
  
"Wanna try some?"  
  
"Huh? Ack!"  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
TT: hehehehehe..... man my mom is evil!  
  
I: Nani?  
  
TT: I love you Inuyasha!  
  
I: Ack! Get off of me! 


End file.
